deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Niflian Siblings Battle Royale
Description The siblings of Nifl go head to head in this battle royale! Who will come out on top? Interlude Dark: Boy, have we got something for you today! Spark: It's Fjorm vs. Hrid vs. Gunnthra vs. Ylgr! Dark: And we're here to find out which of these frosty siblings would win! Spark: I'm Spark and he's Dark, and it's our job to analyze their skills, weapons, and powers to find the winner of a death battle. Dark: So without further ado, let's get too it! Fjorm Spark: The gentle second princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. Seeks revenge against Surtr. Dark: Spark, you can't just read the in game description. Spark: Sorry. Dark: Fjorm lived in the peaceful realm of Nifl with her mother, the queen, and her two sisters and brother. ' Spark: Until one day, the mad king of Muspell, Surtr attacked and slaughtered her Mother. '''Dark: She attempted to strike back against him, but was quickly bested. He did not kill her, however, but left her unconsciouse. Surtr leiutenant, Loki, came upon her, and did not show the same mercy. Loki was preparing to kill her, when-' Spark: The Order of Heroes arrived! Dun dun dun! '''Dark: Fjorm pleged to help the Order free Nifl and defeat Surtr with the help of the Rite of Frost. Spark: After defeating Surtr, Fjorm went with them back to Askr, despite only having a short time left to live because of preforming the Rite of Frost, which required a sacrifice. Dark: Huh. That's kind of... dark. Spark: Like your name? Dark: Did you have too...? Spark: Duh! Of course! Dark: Ugh. Whatever. Getting back on topic, Fjorm weilds the legendary spear of ice, Leiptr, which allows her to counterattack regardless of her opponents range. Spark: She also has the ability Ice Mirror, which can reduce taken damage by 30%. Not quite surre how that'll help her in a death battle. Dark: Atk. Def. Bond 3 allows her to have a stronger attack if near an ally, and Shield Pulse 3 allows her to use Ice Mirror more often. Spark: But will she have any allies in this though? Dark: Am I doing the analysis, or are you? Spark: Uh... Dark: Thought so. Spark: Well, anyway, she'll certainly be tough to beat! Dark: Just make sure not to count your chickens before they hatch, Spark. Gunnthra Spark: The eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. A gentle and caring soul with strong maternal instincts. Dark: Can you stop? Spark: No. Maybe. Dark: Gunnthra, like Fjorm, was initially spared by Surtr. Spark: 'Initially'? I don' like where this is going. Dark: Gunnthra reached out to the summoner in a dream to tell them to save her sister, Fjorm. Spark: What sisterly love! Also, why doesn't the summoner have a name? I have a name. You have a name. The man who works at the subway on 31st has a name. Ooh! Maybe their name is the summoner! On their birth certificate, maybe it says the summoner! Or maybe their certificate is blank! Do they have birth certificates in Askr? But wait! The Summoner wasn't born in Askr! Maybe their amnesiac like Robin! Maybe they're from Ylisse! Ooh! Plot twist! The summoner is Lucina! Dark: I am trying to narrate here! Now, continuing on, Gunnthra contacted the summoner 3 more times. The last time she contacts them, she instructs them to come to Snjarhof, where they can use the Rite of Flames witht the help of the artifacts Breidablik, which was in possesion of the summoner, and the Snjarsteinn, which Gunnthra had. Spark: How can you pronounce those? Dark: Stop asking questions! Now, upon arriving at Snjarhof, the Order found Surtr interrogating Gunnthra. When she refused to tell him her plans, he burnt her to death. With her last breaths, she told Fjorm to live and seek happiness. She then tells the summoner to follow the light, grants them her power, and dies. Spark: What! She dies! I want my money back! Wait, if she's dead, how can she battle to the death. Dark: Moving on, Gunnthra weilds a tome with the ability Blizzard, which grants her +3 resistance. Glacies can give her n attack boost 80% of her opponents Res. Spark: Chilling Seal can boost her health and lower her opponents attack by 6 if she's under 50% of total health, and Res Ploy 3 lowers all opponents whose Res are lower than hers by 5. Hrid Spark: The eldest prince of Nifl, Kingdom of Ice. With a steady, calm demeanor, he's always prepared for danger. Dark: Hrid was first to learn of Muspell's impending invasion, and began to prepare. When Surtr attacked, he fooled everyone into believing he was dead. Spark: Dirty Weasel! Dark: He then made his way to Muspell to try to assinate Surtr, only to fail and be burned badly. Spark: He then meets up with the Order of Heroes, and after they were ambushed, he suspected there was a traitor in their midst! Dark: The traitor was revealed to be Loki in disguise, who told them the only way to defeat Surtr was to stop him from sacrificing two girls: Veronica and... Spark: Who?! Dark: You interupted me so now your gonna hafta wait. Spark: Meany. Dark: After Surtr was defeated, Hrid became the new ruler of Nifl and made peace with Muspell. Spark: What a happy ending! Dark: Yes, very happy. While Fjorm and Gunnthra focus on defense, Hrid is about weakening his foes attacks. Spark: His ability Gjoll raises his attack by +3. Dark: He also has access to Moonbow, which lowers his foes def/res by 30%. Spark: Why is it moonbow? He’s not an archer? Dark: I honestly don’t know. Spark: There is something you don’t know! Dark: Distant Counter allows him to counterattack regardless of range, and Attack Smoke lowers him foes attack. Spark: As an added plus, he got dem looks! Dark: Ugh. Ylgr Prefight Fight K.O. #1 K.O. #2 K.O. #3 Conclusion Polls Who are you rooting for? Fjorm Hrid Gunnthra Ylgr Who do you think will win? Fjorm Hrid Gunnthra Ylgr Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Knife Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Spear Duel Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles